1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to coding and decoding an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a screen image may be transmitted according to one of two methods. In a first method, graphic commands that are provided from a system to render a screen image are extracted and transmitted. In a second method, a rendered screen image is coded and transmitted in the form of a bitmap.
According to the first method, a transmission bandwidth may be reduced by transmitting/receiving graphic commands. However, a client should process the graphic commands to render a screen image and should thus be capable of processing a large amount of graphic commands. According to the second method, a client may process and display a screen image by using a general image coding method or a general video coding method. Thus, the client is required to have lower capabilities to process graphic data when the second method is used than when the first method is used.
As cloud computing technology has come into widespread use, there is a growing need to develop a screen image transmission method that may be easily performed by even a client having lower computing capabilities. Thus, the second method that processes a screen image in the form of a bitmap is expected to be more popular than the first method that uses graphic commands.